


FF7 Exchange 2k18

by WaifuJuju



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Fanart, Gen, brotherly shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifuJuju/pseuds/WaifuJuju
Summary: I really liked the prompt of Kadaj and Cloud in a get along shirt! I hope you like it!!





	FF7 Exchange 2k18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrenchcoatRats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatRats/gifts).



> I really liked the prompt of Kadaj and Cloud in a get along shirt! I hope you like it!!


End file.
